militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
435th Operations Group
The 435th Operations Group is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 435th Airlift Wing, stationed at Rhein-Main Air Base, Germany. It was inactivated on 1 April 1995. The unit's World War II predecessor unit, the 435th Troop Carrier Group was a C-47 Skytrain transport unit assigned to Ninth Air Force in Western Europe. The group flew combat paratroopers on airborne assaults on Normandy (Operation Overlord); Southern France (Operation Dragoon); Holland (Operation Market-Garden), and Germany (Operation Varsity). It also flew combat resupply missions in the relief of Bastogne in 1945. History : For additional history and lineage, see 435th Air Ground Operations Wing World War II Used C-47's and C-53's in preparing for duty overseas with Ninth Air Force. Moved to England, October–November 1943, and began training for participation in the airborne operation over Normandy. Entered combat on D-Day 1944 by dropping paratroops of 101st Airborne Division near Cherbourg; towed Waco and Horsa gliders carrying reinforcements to that area on the afternoon of D-Day and on the following morning; received a Distinguished Unit Citation for its part in the Normandy invasion. Began transport services following the landings in France and intermittently engaged in missions of this type until V-E Day; hauled supplies such as serum, blood plasma, radar sets, clothing, rations, and ammunition, and evacuated wounded personnel to Allied hospitals. Interrupted supply and evacuation missions to train for and participate in three major airborne assaults. A detachment that was sent to Italy in July 1944 for the invasion of Southern France dropped paratroops over the assault area on 15 August and released gliders carrying troops and equipment such as jeeps, guns, and ammunition; flew a resupply mission over France on 16 August; and then transported supplies to bases in Italy before returning to England at the end of the month. In September 1944 the group participated in the air attack on Holland, dropping paratroops of 82d and 101st Airborne Divisions and releasing gliders carrying reinforcements. Moved to France in February 1945 for the airborne assault across the Rhine; each aircraft towed two gliders in transporting troops and equipment to the east bank of the Rhine on 24 March; then the group flew resupply missions to Germany in support of ground forces. Transported supplies to occupation forces in Germany and evacuated Allied prisoners of war after V-E Day. Returned to the US in August Inactivated on 15 November 1945. Cold War Allocated to the Reserve and activated on 15 July 1947. Ordered to active service on 1 March 1951. Assigned to Tactical Air Command. Trained with C-119's. Relieved from active duty and inactivated, on 1 December 1952. Reactivated as Miami-Based reserve group. By 1956, the wing was capable of flying overseas missions, particularly in the Caribbean area to Central America. Inactivated on 14 April 1959 when parent unit adopted Tri-Deputate organization. Reactivated in 1975 at Rhein-Main AB West Germany as C-130 theater transport unit for MAC in Europe. Also provided logistical and administrative support for special operations organizations at Rhein-Main. Inactivated in June 1980. Modern era Activated as 435th Operations Group as part of objective wing organization of 435th Airlift Wing at Rhein-Main on 1 April 1992. Had some C-141s assigned in 1992, however those reassigned and unit managed transient MAC (later USAFE) theater transports as well as tactical, aeromedical and OSA airlift squadrons until aerial port at Rhein-Main was inactivated along with the 435th AW in 1995. The unit may have been redesignated as the 435th Air Expeditionary Operations Group and converted to provisional status, on 5 February 2001, however this has not been confirmed. Lineage * Constituted as 435th Troop Carrier Group on 30 January 1943 : Activated on 25 February 1943 : Inactivated on 15 November 1945. * Allotted to the reserve. Activated on 15 July 1947 : Redesignated 435th Troop Carrier Group (Medium) in June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 March 1951 : Relieved from active duty and inactivated, on 1 December 1952 * Allotted to the reserve. Activated on 1 December 1952 : Inactivated on 14 April 1959 * Redesignated: 435th Tactical Airlift Group and activated on 1 July 1975 : Inacivated on 23 June 1978 * Reactivated on 15 September 1978 : Inactivated on 1 June 1980 * Redesignated: 435th Operations Group and activated on 1 April 1992 : Inactivated on 1 April 1995. Assignments * 61 Troop Carrier Wing, 25 February 1943 * 60 Troop Carrier Wing, 2 July 1943 * I Troop Carrier Command, 6–13 October 1943 * 53rd Troop Carrier Wing, 3 November 1943 * I Troop Carrier Command, 5 August 1945 * Third Air Force, 13 September – 15 November 1945 * Tenth Air Force, 15 July 1947 * 435th Troop Carrier Wing, 26 June 1949 – 1 December 1952; 1 December 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 435th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 July 1975 – 23 June 1978; 15 September 1978 – 1 June 1980 * 435th Airlift Wing, 1 April 1992 – 1 April 1995 Components * 37th Tactical Airlift Squadron: 1 October 1977 – 15 December 1978 * 55th Aeromedical Airlift Squadron: 31 March 1975 – 15 December 1978 * 58th Tactical Airlift Squadron: 1 September 1977 – 23 June 1978 * 75th Troop Carrier Squadron (SH): 25 February 1943 – 15 November 1945 * 76th Troop Carrier Squadron (CW): 25 February 1943 – 15 November 1945; 15 July 1947 – 1 December 1952; 1 December 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 77th Troop Carrier Squadron (IB): 25 February 1943 – 15 November 1945; 15 July 1947 – 1 December 1952; 1 December 1952 – 14 April 1959 * 78th Troop Carrier Squadron (CM): 25 February 1943 – 15 November 1945; 15 July 1947 – 1 December 1952; 1 December 1952 – 24 March 1954; 1 April 1955 – 15 November 1957 Stations * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 25 February 1943 * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 4 May 1943 * Pope Field, North Carolina, 2 July 1943 * Baer Field, Indiana, 6–13 October 1943 * RAF Langar (AAF-490), England, 3 November 1943 * RAF Welford (AAF-474), England, 25 January 1944 * Bretigny Airfield (A-48), France, c. 13 February – 25 June 1945 * Baer Field, Indiana, 5 August 1945 * Kellogg Field, Michigan, 13 September – 15 November 1945 * Morrison Field, Florida, 15 July 1947 * Miami International Airport, Florida, 26 June 1949 – 1 December 1952; 1 December 1952 – 14 April 1959 * Rhein-Main AB, West Germany (later Germany), 1 July 1975 – 23 June 1978; 15 September 1978 – 1 June 1980; 1 April 1992 – 1 April 1995 Aircraft * C-47 Skytrain, 1943–1945 * CG-4A Waco gliders, 1943–1945 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1947–1952; 1947–1949 * C-46 Commando, 1949–1951; 1952–1957 * C-130 Hercules, 1975–1980 * C-9 Nightingale, 1992–1993 * VC-135 Stratolifter, 1977–1978 * VC-140 JetStar, 1977–1978 * C-12 , 1978 * CT-39 Sabreliner, 1978 * C-141 Starlifter, 1994 References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4 * Johnson, David C. (1988), U.S. Army Air Forces Continental Airfields (ETO), D-Day to V-E Day; Research Division, USAF Historical Research Center, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. * Aircraft Serial Number Search * USAFHRA 435 Air Ground Operations Wing Factsheet External links Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1995 Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force